Seme-Uke or Uke-Seme?
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: Para Uke menantang para seme untuk menjadi uke sementara. oke. itu mbulet (?) Langsung saja, daripada banyak bacot #desh. Gak tau kalo ini eksplisit ato gak. UKUS, IndoNed, n CanPru. Hhoho.. Prolog! RnR?


**Pairing : UkUs, CanPru, IndoNed**  
**Warning : Seme!UkCanIndo, Uke!UsPruNed, Seme-Uke Swapping, Typo (s), Strip Scene, OOC-ness**  
**Rated : M+ (?)**  
**Hetalia Himaruya-papa**  
**Seme-Uke or Uke-Seme?**

**A/N : Hishaburi desu ne, Minna-san! Ais-chan bawa sesuatu nih.**  
**Ais-chan bingung buat kelanjutannya What Am I Going To Do,**  
**sama World is Changing Fate #pundung.**  
**Jadi disela-sela kegundahan hati yg hebat, Ais-chan buat Fanfic tentang..**  
**Sfx : Jeng Jeng #dor. Seme-Uke Swapping Nyohohohohoho~**  
**Soalnya Ais-chan lagi tergila-gila nih sama UkUs #gelindingan #ngok**  
**Yookk cekidot!**

Chapter 1 : ( Prologue ) Seme-Uke Problems

"..Aku heran" Arthur menegak teh yg dibuatnya tadi. Matthew dan Rangga menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau umurku 23?" Rangga mengangguk."Lalu kenapa aku yg jadi Uke?!" Arthur berteriak putus asa.

"Mungkin karena wajahmu yg Uke-ish. Lagipula tidak ada yg menyalahkanmu kalau kau jadi Uke kan, Arthur? Emang kenapa denganmu dan Alfred? Ada masalah?" Rangga memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, Rangga. Aku lebih tua daripada Alfred. Lihat saja perbedaan kami, aku umur 23 tahun.. sedangkan dia 19. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia yg jadi seme. Aku keberatan kalau Aku yg jadi Uke" Matthew menyemburkan jus maple-nya. Lalu mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga punya masalah seperti itu, Arthur. Aku tahu, memang aku lebih muda daripada Giru-kun. Dan dia memang pantas jadi seorang Seme karena 'Ke-Liar-an'-nya itu. Tapi aku.. ingin sekali menjadi Seme sekali-kali. Toh, tak ada salahnya kan untuk jadi Seme" ujarnya sambil mengelap mulutnya yg berlumuran jus maple. _OOHH.. SO SEXEH.. _(?)

"Iya juga ya.. aku juga tak pernah di atas selama aku bercinta dengan Nethere. Begini saja.. bagaimana kalau kita Protes kepada mereka? Ke para seme kita? " Keduanya menatap Rangga dengan tatapan 'Whut?'

"Lalu kau pikir mereka akan berkata 'Ya', begitu?"

Di lain tempat..

"Aku bosan jadi Seme. Itu sama sekali nggak Awesome untuk orang yg sangat Awesome sepertiku. Kesesese"

"Kau ngomong apa tadi, Gil?" Ned mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan aneh. Sambil sesekali memainkan Tulip yg entah berantah sudah ada di genggamannya "Kau.. bosan jadi seme? Kau bercanda kan, Gilbert Beilschmidt?"Gilbert menggeleng.

"Ucapan Gilbert ada benarnya juga. Aku juga ingin jadi Uke" Alfred membenarkan. Oke, ini semakin aneh. Ada apa dengan Para Seme kita yg unyu-unyu bin kece binti coretMahocoret ini? Siapa yg habis kesetrum?

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mau jadi Seme-nya Rangga"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ucap Gilbert dan Alfred bersamaan.

"Yah.. aku ini Lolicon. Kau tahu kan? Rangga selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Pedo-Loli-Bejat'? aku juga seorang Pedophile! Bahkan mengalahkan si Oxenstierna bermata Kuntilanak itu. Hii" Ned bergidik ketika menyebut nama Ber.

"HATCHI! 'da yg ng'm'ngin tent'ng g'e nih. S'pa ya? Pasti C'wok unyu waj'hnya sep'rti Tino. Aww.." Pede amat lu, Ber. Kembali ke Para Seme. Mereka sedang bergundah gulana karena masalah siapa yg diatas dan siapa yg dibawah.

"Sudahlah, Ned. Kita coba saja sekali. Kalau enggak berpengaruh ya sudah biarkan saja seperti Angin Awesome yg berlalu. Kesese" Ned menghembuskan nafas terakhir. SALAH. Ned menghela nafas dengan malas. Dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Alright, Alright.. tapi bagaimana kita men-'Turn On' para Seme kita?" Gilbert berpikir. Sementara Ned..

"Kenapa aku harus jadi Uke..?" Makhluk lain yg ada disamping mereka, alias.. Alfred menyeringai. Lalu ia mengambil Handphonenya.

"Gil.." Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Alfred."Kau punya.. nomor handphone-nya Elizaveta?"

"Ha?"

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek banget yak?  
Ya karena ini Prolog #desh  
Minta sarannya dong! TwT  
Menurut anda-anda semua, cocok tak  
IndoNed itu? #diceburin  
Ais-Chan rencananya buat mereka berenam  
nge-PIIIPPP Bareng #gelindingan**

**saran yak!**


End file.
